1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image signal processing device and an image signal processing method used in displaying a three-dimensional image, and relates to a three-dimensional image display device and a three-dimensional image transmission/display system having the image signal processing device each.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of three-dimensional image display systems have been proposed in the past. A field-sequential (time-divisional), three-dimensional image display system using horizontal parallax images is given as one of the systems (for example, see Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. 2000-258697).
In such a type of three-dimensional image display system, a three-dimensional image is achieved by alternately displaying left-eye images and right-eye images in time division. A viewer uses a shutter-glass-type cutoff device performing switching operation in synchronization with each of images for left and right eyes, and thus may view a three-dimensional image.